


The Perfect Score

by starfire29



Series: Masterchef Australia Season 7 One-Shots [2]
Category: MasterChef Australia (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire29/pseuds/starfire29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reynold's thoughts after the immunity challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Score

**Author's Note:**

> another one shot based on the episode where reynold cooks for immunity with jessie and gets a perfect score. part of my one-shot series.

I still can't believe I got a perfect score for my dessert. I have just made mastchef history. I am the only person to get a perfect score. And I happen to be the youngest contestant here right now. 

I know that on any other day, I would have an immunity pin already. I am not mad at Jessie because I know she did her best. I had just put the best dessert of my life. I am so stoked. I am just so happy. 

I get hugs from all the other contestants. I am on cloud 9. I am so dazed that I can barely move my feet. I don't even remember leaving the Masterchef kitchen and heading back to the house. 

I think it is Matthew that guides me out of the kitchen and into the car. I am just really shocked and surprised. I can't even wipe the smile off my face. 

Back in the house, I move around like I'm high. And to me, I feel like I'm high. I had my best cook ever. The others chide me into making dessert tonight for them. And I happily oblige them. It's not as complicated as I one I made earlier but it is just as good. 

I go to bed happy and content and totally pumped for tomorrow.


End file.
